


[Podfic of] Signature Color

by exmanhater



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies)
Genre: Alien Fashion, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: “Every day,” Elle continued, “we boldly go out to face strange new corners of the galaxy, and you look your best, and what do I look like? A blonde satsuma.”“It’s not that bad.”“In civilian clothes, I am a force to be reckoned with. I can even make the dress uniforms work. But this—” Elle moved her hand up and down incredulously, indicating the soft, command gold fabric of her standard Starfleet gear. “I look pasty. And orange. At the same time. Something has got to be done about this.”
Relationships: Vivian Kensington/Elle Woods
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic of] Signature Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Signature Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495375) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



Cover art by [Bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/)

**Download** : [MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0340.zip) [15 MB] **|** [M4B](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0341.zip) [99 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 0:31:29

**Streaming:**  



End file.
